Cycle of Death
by MarianSonicFanatic
Summary: Under the clutches of alcohol, Jack has taken away the life of the most important person for Vlad. However, his ghost has made a return to get Vlad's aid into getting back to his side. Vlad will do everything in his power to bring him back, even if that means using Jack's son, Daniel Fenton. Full Summary inside, please! I promise it's better than what I make it sound here!
1. Prologue - Litting the Candle of Revenge

_**Full Summary:**_ _ **Positive and Negative energies. Living beings and Ghosts. A harmonious balance among the two must exist if there is to be peace. However, despair and loneliness can feed the will to break the delicate line between them, all to see the lost ones, and that can bring disastrous consequences for both worlds.**_

 _ **Under the clutches of alcohol, Jack has taken away the life of the most important person for Vlad. However, his ghost has made a return to get Vlad's aid into getting back to his side. Vlad will do everything in his power to bring him back, even if that means using Jack's son, Daniel Fenton.**_

 **It has been years since I last wrote a Danny Phantom fanfiction -maybe about 4 or so- so this is practically fresh to me again. I am quite proud with what I have gotten planned up so far; it's one of my longest stories so far, and that's a merit in my book. I think, though, I did a horrible job at the summary; I couldn't exactly come up with anything non-spoily to put up.**

 **So without further ado, we start!**

* * *

 **Prologue – Litting the Candle of Revenge**

A decade. Ten years of full agony. Thirst of revenge. Such things had stacked on top of his shoulders as time had slowly elapsed, transforming each second into a horrible torture. His attempts to forget the pain and the stupid desire to rip the throat of the man who had taken away all his shreds of happiness had resulted into a vain lose of time; his heart was not going to give up the feeling that had been eating it up over the years. Noticing the outcome was not going to change, he instead opted to feed the burning flames of rage within his chest, feeding his brain with vast knowledge in the way, in hopes of getting closer to his objective.

He had counted with help, he had to admit, but it had been rather insufficient… No, the help had diverted him completely from his very initial goals, forcing him to make a violent turn for more severe objectives. He had transformed into a killing machine that had lost most of his feelings, all to focus properly in the road ahead, frustration and rage occupying his mind most of the times. He could care less about the living beings whose lives he had mercilessly ripped apart if that meant bringing back his-

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of the main door. Again. The annoying noise was echoing through the living room for the fourth time already, and he knew ignoring it any longer would not make it stop. He knew who was at the other side, waiting impatiently for him to allow entrance to his mansion. He was tempted to open the main door and scream at the face of _that_ person; he had made it clear he was not going to receive anybody with open arms, especially if it was _him_ involved. However, something at the back of his mind was practically begging him to oblige… But, why?

He didn't last long when the knocking became unceasingly bothering. He stood up from his old chair, heading his way over the entrance. As soon as his hands wrapped themselves around the handles, though, his mind decided to make him stop to rethink his decision. Was he really going to allow that man to interfere in his personal life again? Oh, blast it all! His hands finally obeyed his commands as they slowly pulled the doors.

He was unexpectedly thanked by a loud voice booming right through his ears. "Oh I knew you were here, Vladdy! What took ya so long in opening? Taking a bath?"

His suspicions had been confirmed. It was no other less than…

"Jack Fenton. Long time no see…" He stepped aside so the other man could walk inside. He was assuming Jack was going to be at least respectful, considering the circumstances. He deemed himself wrong when the large man ran inside and gave poor comments about the organization of the decorations inside his mansion, or when he started touching valuable relics. Vlad was not going to allow this to drag any longer.

He cleared his throat, successfully attracting attention back to himself. "Excuse me, Jack, but I was dealing with important business right before you got here, so could you be kind enough to get to the point of why you busted your nose in my property like this?"

"Oh right! I have some great news for you!" Jack made his way over the wooden chair Vlad had been sitting on just some minutes ago, much to his displeasure. "Guess what? Maddie and I have finally taken our son out of the hospital!"

"Son?" Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you mean to say daughter?" He had known about the birth of Jasmine Fenton, by Jack himself, two years ago. The other man had been very enthusiastic when he rushed over his door to let him know about the new member of the Fenton family.

The question had earned a heavy pat over his back. "No, of course not, Vladdy!" Jack was oblivious to the harsh glare sent by his friend as he kept on speaking. "We had been expecting another family member for 9 months, and yesterday, night time, the doctors gave the green lights to leave the hospital. Our baby boy is currently at our house, resting with his mother. I thought you would like to give him a look?"

Vlad was taken aback by the news; how come he hadn't been told about Madeline's second pregnancy?! He had known about Jasmine, even before her birth. So why had it been different this time around? Well, giving it a second thought, he could blame it on himself: He had been far too enraged when he was told Jack and Maddie were having a daughter to the point of rejecting the offer of his "friend" to check the baby out in later months. He had been very explicit and serious in his wording towards Jack, telling him to not mention anything about the abomination of girl they were bringing to the world ever again.

In any case, he didn't feel like accepting, just like the last time. The thought of Jack having children with Maddie, both being very content and raising their family without having a worry cross their minds made him very sick and furious. He still could not believe the Fentons had forgotten about _that_ incident which had happened 11 years ago! He had lost all precious to himself in that single instant, and they hadn't made up for their mistake. He was not going to forgive them as long as he breathed… But was it really Maddie's fault? Was she to be involved in that mess?

"Vlad? Buddy?" He blinked in confusion when he realized he had been called by Jack for the past minutes. Had he been too submerged into his thoughts to make it obvious for the stupid man to notice it? "Will you accept this time? It would mean the world to me if you came. Please?"

"Why are you so persistent in me going anyways?" Vlad crossed his arms crossed above his chest, giving a cold stare at Jack. "As I said, I had my hands busy with personal things, and they are quite important. Why push them aside just to see _your_ baby?" Even with the venom spat over his words, the other man didn't seem intimidated in the least. Instead, Jack's eyes seemed to acquire a weird glow, as if that would help him make the begging more successful.

"Vlad, you haven't gone to us for a long time already. You are my best friend! I really would like it if you could take part in this new experience… or, at least, get to take a small peek. It will be quick, I promise! Then you can go back to your super-important stuff!"

What was he going to with that idiot…? Vlad had thought he had made the point clear before. He was not going to take part in the Fenton's life, and there was no way the enamored couple would meddle in his. He could easily kick Jack out of his house and pretend nothing had ever happened that morning. However, there was something at the back of his mind telling him he simply _had_ toaccept, that there was a good opportunity to be taken in the situation. Maybe that could help him finally give start to his revenge.

Vlad had a hard time hiding the wide smirk that dared to appear on his face when the idea shone through his brain. "Well Jack, you should have said that sooner!" One of his arms wrapped itself around Jack's shoulders. "It would be nice of you if you showed the way. You know, I am feeling rather _impatient_ to meet that little boy."

Now that surely brought up a large smile over Jack's face. His hand took a hold of Vlad's in a matter of a second and started pulling him, his excitement not allowing him to reply. But Vlad didn't seem to mind. Instead, the billionaire opted to look at the buildings standing tall among the streets, the trees accommodated by the sides of the houses, the parked cars, the pavement –all details that he could remember for future reference.

Jack made small jumps from time to time, turning the walk into an unbearable "friendly" session for Vlad. He was very relieved when they finally made it to the Fenton's place just minutes later. It consisted of a huge building which surpassed, in height, all the others he had seen so far. It had a ridiculous amount of windows at the front view -6, to be exact- for a living for just four people. A blue door separated the outside from the rooms inside. Four steps guided the pavement to the entrance of the house.

Jack had to give in a small tug so his friend would finally snap out of the scanning he was doing. Vlad obliged, though not willingly, for he still wanted to take a close look at each tiny detail from the building. He was pulled by the arm to walk inside the house. And he was surely taken by surprise at the new scenario welcoming him; a huge living room in which a large white sofa stood at the right, a small white table located in front of said sofa, a purple carpet upholstering the floor, black lanterns shaped as an hourglass hanging from the ceiling, and several white-colored drawers positioned at the mostly lilac walls.

Jack guided him over a set of stairs which were at the left -it being adorned with a black railing at its right- before making a turn to his left, just as soon as they reached the top, to head towards a blocked room. Using his large fist to knock at the door, he was welcomed by his wife, Madeline Fenton.

"Hello dear, what took you so long? Did you bring the cheese you promised-" Her violet eyes showed anger as soon as she was able to spot the billionaire standing right behind Jack with a wolfish smile plastered over his face. "Well, if it isn't our _friend_ who hasn't even bothered to visit ever since we got ma-"

"Oh come on, Maddie!" Vlad shook his hands innocently in front of him, his smile now showing a small glimpse of nervousness as he approached the woman while he pushed aside the other man. "There is no need to remember those bad times, don't you agree? I just came to visit you! You know, a friendly meeting."

"Friendly meeting, you say? It has been 11 years ever since you last showed your face to us. What made you change your mind to care to come?" Maddie tapped her fingers over her hips, an act which seemed tempting in Vlad's eyes.

"Maddie, I had a hard time overcoming the pain of the accident. It took me some time to leave the hospital and forget the pain which ate me deep inside." His eyes did made a good job of exhibiting how much misery he had lived through the long time. "But I finally made my mind as soon I was able to assume my nephew's soul must be in peace; I knew he wouldn't like seeing me in such deplorable state. So I moved on, and now I came to see that little boy of yours. Is he in this room?"

The woman was yet unsure if believing his words would be a good idea. In her eyes, the billionaire was determined to hide something, to try and pretend he had forgiven them for the death of Riley, Vlad's young nephew. She could only guess how much he had suffered back then to the point of ignoring them for so long, but at the same time she knew very little of Vlad; was he really meaning his words?

She finally decided to walk over a blue crib after giving the situation too much thought, bending down to pick up a small bundle of blankets covering the sleeping baby. Maddie held him close to his chest, showing great deal of care in removing the piece of cloth from his face. The action woke up the boy, and soon Vlad was staring at the innocent blue orbs, which in turn looked back at him with confusion and fear.

"So I am guessing this one is the young boy you told me about?" Vlad asked as he studied the baby's features.

"He sure is!" Jack walked over him. "He is the second addition in the Fenton family, our proud Robert!"

"Jack, how many times have I told you that we would be sticking with Danny as his name? Robert does not fit him in any way." His wife scolded him, receiving a pout from Jack.

' _So that idiotic Jack doesn´t seem to like "Daniel" for the name, hm? Interesting, I shall keep that in mind when the boy is in… better hands.'_ Vlad rubbed his hands behind himself from the enthusiasm.

"Of course, _pal_."Vlad seemed to struggle as he pronounced the word. "It's a name chosen none less by the smart Madeline, and that's a name with character, you have to admit." He placed a palm over Jack's shoulder, and the act was just more than enough to help him recover his humor.

"Alright Vladdy, this time I shall listen to ya and stop my complaining. But you will have to agree with me using the name Robert for the third child." That earned a surprised expression from his friend.

"Wait a second there, are you really serious? Are you telling me you are willing to put Maddie under another 9 months of pain just so you can have a son you can call Robert?"

"Oh, V-man, don't be a party pooper, would ya? I was just saying it as a good joke." Jack turned around and placed his black-gloved hands over the white hairs of Vlad. The ruffling annoyed the billionaire, but what was bothering him the most at the moment was the fact that Jack was acting as a selfish jerk. He simply could not believe Jack was not considering that the weight would fall on Maddie's shoulders as well! That could not be a joke in any way!

"Besides, it was no painful for Maddie; you do know she is a strong woman and how much she likes children." His face looked at Maddie's. "Right, sweetheart?"

"Hm?" The woman quickly raised her head to look into Jack's blue eyes. "Oh, of course it was nothing to me." She said rather absently, her tone going unnoticed by both her husband and Vlad, much to her relief.

"See? There is no issue Vladdy, you just worry too much." He couldn't help but to laugh at the annoyed huff which came from Vlad. His serious face was very funny to look at! "In any case, you should dye your hair the dark gray tone it used to be before."

Vlad raised a brow, feeling extremely confused at Jack's random suggestion. "Now why would I do tha- Ouch!" His hand quickly flew over the sore spot in his head, right where a single hair had been pulled out very painfully.

"Just look at your white hair, it really adds to your age. You are about our age, and you are the first one to grow your white hairs. Even before your pal!"

The billionaire could just watch in irritation as Jack toyed around with the plucked hair while he inspected it. But he had to be firm and keep up his act; he couldn't make any mistakes at this point.

"It just might show how much maturity I have acquired over the time, especially when I was left alone." Vlad felt somehow ignored as the other man kept rolling the little hair, so he swiftly snatched it back, allowing it to drop on the floor. After he had made sure he was being listened, though, he relaxed and plastered a fake smile over his face. "Without Riley, my life had no sense whatsoever, you know."

Jack's own smile left his face in a matter of seconds as the loss was mentioned once again. However, a gentle hand forcing him to look into the midnight eyes replaced his depressed expression with a confused one.

"Life is nowhere easy, Jack." Vlad made his best efforts to speak in a silky tone, and he was surprised to notice it was quite easy. "People die from all around the globe for each minute that passes, all meanwhile new life sprouts." Jack followed the billionaire's eyes, which were directed towards his son. "There is nothing to be done about the persons we lost, but we can't stay in the past, lamenting their loss. The young ones ask for attention, and we must look for their wellbeing, don't you agree?"

"Well… I guess you got a point there…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very nervous and ashamed. He was the responsible one for what had happened time ago, and he still hadn't found a proper way to apologize to his friend. "But are you totally sure you have gotten over it?"

"But of course, I already made myself clear on that, Jack!" Vlad exclaimed, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "After all, these years have been of good help, and the wound has finally scarred, even if that meant a lot of effort from my part."

Maddie couldn't help but to give him an incredulous look as a response to his reaction. She had been analyzing him for the past minutes with much attention, trying to see if he was being sincere about the words the billionaire had spoken to her before, and, much to her own surprise, she had concluded he had really meant them all. Vlad was _really_ trying to socialize with his pal, even if that abrupt rage had suddenly appeared in his features for mere milliseconds. He was not exploding at her husband's face for killing Riley when the boy was 9 years old.

"So let's not bring any depressing matters to our conversation, not anymore." Vlad gave a light squeeze at Jack's shoulder before heading back to Maddie, or more specifically, the baby boy. Danny had been glancing at him the entire time without crying. Maybe he was trying to understand who the man that was speaking to his parents was. He tensed when Vlad's hand went over his small raven hairs, but immediately calmed down afterwards, smiling instead.

"You surely got a thing for kids, Vlad." Whistled Jack in amusement, already joining Maddie's side. "You should visit us more often; it would be great to have you with us again, just like the old times. We could even introduce you to our little Jazz, because I totally bet she would like you too."

"Don't lift your hopes too much, Jack." Vlad suddenly said a bit seriously, but in his eyes, a glint of deception shone through. "As I told you before, I have work to attend, coupled up with my personal matters. I have my hands busy most of the time, so I wouldn't be able to come as frequently as I would like. But…" His hands went over the baby's cheeks, nuzzling them. "I will try all what I can. How does that sound?"

"Sure Vladdy! I told you before it could be quick, we wouldn't mind if it was just a matter of minutes, but you really got to come some time or another. Will ya- Hey, hold up! Are you leaving already?" Jack's face was full with concern at seeing his friend walking over the door.

"I am sorry; I left something unattended back home." The billionaire responded without giving them a second look, his back turned against the Fentons. "I can't wait any longer, but I will see if I can come here soon." His footsteps were no longer heard as soon as he crossed the door frame, leaving the three very confused.

* * *

It was time, finally. Vlad had been waiting anxiously for the days to pass.

It had been a week since he last been at the Fenton's residence, and he was going to pay them a second visit… but for very different reasons this time around. He placed red contact lenses over his eyes, a white cape connecting to his neck -whose interior was tainted in red-, and tainted his hair and goatee a pitch black.

"Uncle Vlad, are you sure that baby boy will be the perfect body-"

"Oh Riley, you worry too much." The billionaire turned to face the soul of his nephew, an evil smile plastered over his face. "When the idiotic Jack showed me his son, I knew he was the perfect choice for you. That boy must have inherited the brains of his mother, and he is very young. There is no single track of mistake; he will make a good Revenant."

Riley rolled his eyes, floating close to the older man. "Fine, I trust you. I know you will do a good job. I will be waiting for you right here." The boy was only given a nod as a response before Vlad left his mansion.

Vlad was going to finally start. The wait was going to finish. All what he had been fighting for would end that fine night, he was sure of it when he stepped through the front window which guided directly over Daniel's room. That boy would be the solution to all of his problems.

The smirk elongated in his face as he walked closer to the sleeping baby.

* * *

 **And with this, I finish the introduction of my story. I find it quite long, even if I tried removing some important events to place them on future chapters, but I liked the result.**

 **Here are some points you may have doubt about:**

 ***In later chapters I am going to cover what a Revenant is, so for now that will stay as a mystery *insert evil laugh here*.**

 ***The Fenton's house doesn't possess the Emergency Ops Center, neither the huge "Fenton Works" sign, neither the underground laboratory… for the moment.**

 ***Just for sake of comfort, I placed Vlad's mansion close to the Fentons.**

 **So that is it. Any doubt (which won't spoil the story, of course) can be asked, I will clear it up. Please Rate and Review, and… um… you get… Cookies! (Because who doesn't love them?) Up to next time!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Bittersweet Victory

**After having worked with this chapter for about a whole week, I finally finished it! *cheers* I had to fix it several times, and I was busy as well, so that's why I took this long, but I hope the wait was worth it!**

 **I have to thank you for the support! I was actually expecting this story to have little to no views, so I am glad I was mistaken! That inspired me to get this done asap!**

 **To Brenne: No sorry, neither Vlad nor Danny have their ghost powers, but I hope this chapter will leave you with a nice surprise instead! And thanks a lot for your review, it was the one to motivate me the most to have this done soon!**

 **So without further ado, we start!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Bittersweet Victory**

There was absolute silence in the room. Not even the baby's snores seemed to disrupt it at all. It was a very good sign for Vlad, which he interpreted as pure luck. Without a track of noise bothering him, he could be even more alert to any sound proceeding from the parent's room, which had to be positioned close by. He could make a quick escape, if the situation called for it.

His left hand caressed the boy's cheeks, then traveled down to his little chest, making it seem like he was keen on looking for something in that tiny body. His index finger applied pressure over the raising chest, expecting to hear a tiny wail, but instead it got caught in Daniel's hands, much to his own surprise. He could see those tiny fingers awkwardly lifting themselves in the air, then getting a hold of the man's wrist. Vlad's short confusion was quickly dissipated when his hand was pulled back to the chubby cheeks, the baby making it clear he liked the touch in that exact spot.

The billionaire was hesitant at first, but he eventually complied, pleasing Danny's wishes as his fingers trapped the skin in a gentle affection. He felt rather surprised to know it was very soft and warm, details which just added to the innocence of that baby. It was not the first time his skin had made contact with Daniel's obviously, but he had not given it too much though just like now. But he didn't allow his amazement to make him stop, because if that happened, the boy was most likely to wake up and complain, alerting his sleeping parents of his presence in the house.

A small smile, though not an honest one, was plastered in Vlad's face. "Foolish boy." He said under his breath. "You don't actually believe I am being truly nice to you, do you?" The voice of the man was enough to awaken the child from his dreams. His eyelids revealed the icy blue orbs he had got to meet a week ago… Blue eyes… Blue, the same color as Jack's… He pushed aside the thought when the baby stared at him with confusion and started pulling onto his fingers once more. He had to admit the scene was charming, in some way.

His heart warmed, though just slightly, at the sight of Daniel sticking his large digits over his small mouth. He was the pure representation of angelical innocence, and Vlad wasn't very comfortable with the idea, all because Daniel was related to Jack by blood. Jack was nowhere innocent like his son was; a large scar placed over the billionaire's left side of his chest and head was the proof of such statement.

Danny was displeased when Vlad was not responding to him anymore; he was not caressing his cheeks, nor even looking directly into his eyes. Determined to get attention again, his teeth gums nibbled Vlad's fingers, successfully making him look back. His midnight blue eyes reflected a slight sense of rage which evaporated quickly as to not scare the infant.

 _'Jack was right. I do have a thing for kids… Well, this will just make things easier for me.'_ His free hand went to the boy's head and ruffled the raven hairs. Soon Danny was giggling, though his laughs came out muffled because of Vlad's fingers still being inside his mouth. He was having so much fun to notice the swift smirk present at the older's features.

"Do you happen to recognize me, even in this disguise, little child?" The billionaire directed the question more to himself rather than to the playful Danny, knowing the boy would not understand his words. But he didn't mind; it's not like that young kid would remember anything anyways.

That's when Vlad realized he was wasting his precious time in such nonsense. Why was he caring to give the boy a last opportunity to enjoy life? Why was he so keen in accomplishing his desires? At first, it didn't make sense in his mind, but then the answer came to him. It was obvious. This was going to be the last time Daniel would get to see everything through his own eyes, the last minutes he would be the owner of his life and body. From now on, Daniel was not going to be Daniel.

It wasn't until after some minutes that Vlad decided it was time to leave with the kid. He couldn't afford the Sun to appear in the horizon, for he wanted to avoid the Fenton couple as much as he could. "Alright, you got what you wanted, now it's time for you to fulfill my wishes. You should say goodbye to this house, because this will be the last time you get to see it." As soon as he removed his fingers from Danny's mouth and knelt down to pick him in his arms, the baby started crying and kicking the air in protest. Whatever was the reason for his attitude was unknown for the billionaire, but he was angry that the boy wouldn't be quiet.

"Tsk, shut up, stupid child." He attempted to muffle the wailing by covering up his mouth with his palm and holding him close against his chest, quickly making his way to the window he had come through.

"Stop right there, you kidnapper!" Vlad cursed under his breath when he was forced to stop at hearing Jack's voice. Much to his bad luck, Daniel had alarmed his parents, and now he had to face their fury… or so they assumed. He had contemplated the possibility of being caught in the action, after all.

"I am sorry." He changed the sound of his voice so it wouldn't raise any suspicion. His hands reached for a hidden pocket inside his cape, pulling out small black spheres. "But this has to be done." He then dropped them; when the orbs collided with the ground, a wall of smoke suddenly enveloped the angry parents. When Jack and Maddie inhaled it, they found themselves at the ground, unconscious. It didn't matter how much they had tried fighting against the effect; in the end they couldn't win against it.

Vlad smirked in triumph, wrapping the child in the cloak. "This boy is no longer of your property, but don't worry, I will take good care of him." He whispered before finally jumping out of the Fenton's house.

Even though Danny had not been able to comprehend what had happened in front of his eyes, he had been able to feel the tension in the room. That alone was enough to make him cry even more and struggle in his arms. The baby was reprimanding Vlad for taking him away from the safety and warmth of his room, adding a layer of difficulty to the already complicated task.

In response, the man started rocking Daniel in his hold, hoping that would calm the angry boy. He wanted to be done with that kid, but the child was not going to cooperate with Vlad. This was starting to turn irritating and time-consuming.

"Shut up already, and stay still- Ouch! That really hurts!" The billionaire exclaimed, though in a low voice. They were surrounded by several houses, and a single noise was most likely to wake up the people inside and bring unnecessary trouble to the situation.

His arms held Danny's arms and legs closer to his chest, impeding him any more movement. Seeing that would not stop his crying, Vlad decided he had to change the course of his actions.

His eyes suddenly acquired a mischievous glow. "You know, it was better back when you were laughing and being a good boy." Danny flinched when the billionaire's hands were pressing his legs with additional strength. They weren't gentle anymore. "How about you enjoy the nocturne scenery instead? Take advantage of these instances, you won't have anything like this again." He successfully frightened him and, in consequence, made him cease his crying. His tiny body was uncontrollably trembling, but Vlad ignored it as he took Daniel to his mansion.

The man was paying close attention to each and every house he went across. He had to make sure there were no curious eyes watching him retreating over his place. Fortunately for him, thick curtains placed in front of the windows prevented people from seeing outside. At least, his small bad luck moment was being replaced with that luck he had been welcomed with back at Jack's and Maddie's residence.

When both were finally inside the mansion, the adult didn't feel the need to continue covering him up with his cloak; the pressure in the boy's arms and legs had diminished as well.

Danny looked at the new surroundings. He looked intently at the doors closing behind Vlad's back; he noticed the man taking him downstairs, all in silence. He didn't understand what was going on but he surely didn't like those rough arms wrapped around himself. He wanted the soft touches again. His hands reached over the man's cape and pulled it.

But it didn't work. The billionaire was still walking forwards, now both crossing a long corridor, which would be dark if it wasn't for the torches attached to the walls. He was not going to allow any more second to be wasted; he had no reason to please Danny again, and he made it clear to the child with his indifference. He was at mere minutes from his ideal life; he was finally going to have the company of his nephew. All what he had been fighting for was going to culminate that night.

The thought of his story having a happy end motivated him to speed up, and as soon as both were met with a white wall, the billionaire knew they had finally made it to their destination. The wall gave off the impression of being a dead end; Vlad had built it to block the curious eyes, and he was the only one to know the combination to access inside. His fingers ran over the several irregularities which composed the wall in a specific order, then moved backwards to watch as the wall split -starting from the middle- to allow entrance to his prideful underground laboratory.

The man stepped inside with determination swelling up his chest. He could feel Daniel's corporal temperature decreasing as he was set down on top a cold table, which was situated at the center of the entire place.

Vlad had to move his arms to allow the blood circulate in them. Having carried Daniel for too long had proven to be tiring, even if the baby was not very heavy.

"Uncle! You are back!" The ghost approximated to him, impatience all drawn over his face. "What took so you long? I was expecting you and the baby to be already here for about ten minutes-"

"How about a warming 'welcome back' for a start?" His uncle turned to face him, a hurt-faked expression glowing through his eyes. "I have told you before that you need to practice those manners of yours."

Riley rolled his eyes at the adult. "Who needs those when you are, you know, _in a hurry_? You should be preparing all what is needed, there is no time to be wasted. Those people could be already in their search for the boy- Are you listening to me?!" He snapped at seeing his uncle walk past him, all while seeming pretty confident.

"As impatient as always, my young nephew." Vlad smirked while he headed over a sink. He stared at a wall mirror to take off the red contact lenses, then made sure to wash the black dye away from his hair. "I took care of everything before coming back, so there is no more troubles to worry about. You should have some faith in your uncle."

"I do." The ghost followed the man to a closet. He watched in fascination as Vlad pulled out a clean surgeon uniform and put it on. "You are very smart, and it would be a mistake if I questioned your knowledge, but you promised to explain why is more efficient to change the boy into a Revenant instead of killing him."

The billionaire placed a surgical mask over his mouth before walking to a small table. His hand picked up a small knife. "As you know, when a person loses his or her life, its ghost does not abandon the body. It acts like a guardian and prevents any intruder from possessing its body. Even if you were a more mature ghost, there would be no way for you to win against the guardian." He then cleansed the utensil. "But with a Revenant, the soul is not able to pose a threat, which should -in theory- be at your entire disposal."

Riley scratched his chin as he took in each word. His uncle was right; it was no use fighting a lost combat against such guardian. A Revenant's body was weaker, and in turn, the soul would be too focused with _that_ struggle to fight back. It all made sense for him now.

"Now that you have understood my reasoning, I shall give start to the procedure." Vlad walked back to the baby, who had been nibbling his own fingers all that time. His finger pressed a hidden button from beneath the table, turning on an intense light from a large lamp positioned right above Danny's face. The baby had to close his eyelids to shield his icy blue eyes.

The man painted a cross on the boy's chest with a pen, not before removing the boy's shirt; that was the spot he had touched before, and it was surely perfect. With a smirk plastered on his face, his hand lifted the knife, and then he allowed it to descend over the cross. The utensil's shadow grew smaller and smaller until its outline was sharp, defined in a small circle.

Vlad felt no remorse or pity when his ears were filled with Daniel's loud crying. The noise was like a beautiful chorus that pleased him. His eyes focused on the knife. It had struck very close to the baby's heart.

Satisfied with his accuracy, the billionaire stabbed the same spot once more, then set the knife aside. He only watched the boy agonizing, moving his little arms in the air. Danny was begging for help… help that didn't come to him, no matter how much he cried.

The blood escaping from the wound was running like a vicious river. If it wasn't stopped soon, the baby would succumb against the death. But that's what Vlad was aiming for; that's why the man was observing the scene in amazement, his fingers tapping against the table.

Danny's eyes were open, widened, their innocent glow had faded away. His little chest was not expanding. His arms and legs were no longer moving. He was completely immobile, but the blood wouldn't stop flowing out.

"Quick!" Riley flew behind Vlad. "Hurry up! There is no time to lose now!"

"This is extremely delicate, Riley. I need to focus, and I am not going to succeed if you continue rushing me." The man gave a quick glare to his nephew before directing his attention back to the baby. At first, he only watched the small corpse, expecting something to occur.

Then, it happened, and he could see it. Daniel's soul was starting to leave his body. That was the cue. Vlad applied pressure over the wound to cease the bleeding. He was able to feel the warmth in the baby's skin, so he was still in time. As soon as no more blood came out, Vlad stopped. The new wound was admirable in his eyes, because it somehow depicted the new start. Daniel was his now.

Vlad had killed animals mercilessly in hopes of giving Riley a body before, but all those attempts were no more than failures. Now, though, he knew he had made himself with a perfect body for his nephew. This time there was no going to be mistakes.

Just when he was about to pick a pair of scissors, a hint of worry traveled inside his mind. Daniel's skin was losing the warmth it had at an alarming rate. His soul had almost made it out of his body. He had to hurry if he wanted to save him from the real death!

Riley was watching in horror as well. "You should have acted in the precise moment he stopped moving!" He scolded his uncle, but Vlad pushed the words aside as he held the infant in his arms. He had read information and prepared all the necessary equipment for this circumstance, so all that was left was to perform the appropriate actions.

He wasted no time as he placed the boy's body on another table; this one was wrapped in warm blankets, and it possessed a larger lamp. By turning it on, Vlad ensured the baby was receiving heat from the emitted radiation. Now all what he had to do was compress his index and middle fingers at the very middle of Daniel's chest. But the boy would not react.

Vlad was starting to grow nervous. His fingers didn't stop the pressing, but seeing the baby's soul almost out of the little body forced the man to use words as well. "Daniel! You can't give up this soon! Aren't you supposed to be Maddie's son? You carry her blood among yours, so you must show me that you are strong, just like your mother is! Defeat the death!"

Riley noticed the tension from his uncle, and he could comprehend it because he was worried too, after all. The golden opportunity was seemingly slipping away, even with the cardiac massage the adult was using. Vlad had been studying baby reanimation in the last week, to the point of skipping meals and proper sleep. He had built the heat lamp, prepared the blankets for the small table, practiced the tactile stimulation on an anatomical mannequin, and learned about suturing techniques. All non-stop. To see that all that effort was failing in front of his eyes was breaking Vlad apart. They would have to look for another body, and that was surely going to take more time. His uncle did not want to have to wait again… A decade was more than enough.

"Uncle… You know that he can't hear you, right? Even if he did, it would be useless. He is very young to understand the meaning behind your plea. There is no-" Vlad suddenly raised his free hand in the air to make him keep silent.

"Wait! I think it's working!" The ghost blinked in surprise; he had to make sure that the man wasn't joking. So, he went over the baby.

Much to their relief, Daniel was moving his legs and arms, even if it was in a weak attempt. He was crying again, without the previous intensity. His soul had not made it out completely, but it had been too close to abandon its young body, forever. Daniel had fought death and successfully came back to life.

Vlad's plan had a fruitful result, and he couldn't be more happy with it. He had faced difficulties, but in the end, Daniel was not another failed experiment. He didn't even seem worried when the baby started twisting his small chest, opening the wound again. The man went to get the scissors once more. His hands started working quickly to stop the blood from coming out, then he removed the dead tissue from the wound to suture it with care.

The procedure was done. Vlad removed his gloves and trashed them away, not feeling revulsion in the blood which covered them. Daniel's blood. Then he proceeded to turn of the lamp.

The baby eventually fell asleep on the bed, as the warmth had lulled him to a deep sleep. Vlad was relived, because he wasn't going to deal with the crying anymore… Daniel had used the last opportunity to be himself. Now it was the perfect chance for Riley to transform the baby into a body he could use.

"As you can see, the conversion was a brilliant success." Vlad spoke to his nephew, who had been looking in awe at the youngster. "He is no longer a mere baby human. He is a proud triumphant over death, a Revenant. Now that most of his soul is out of his body, you can go ahead and use your new body."

"Are you one-hundred percent sure that I will be able to control him at my will?" Riley was unsure; he had a feeling that Daniel was not going to put it easy. His uncle chuckled at the question, finding it ridiculous and pointless.

"Of course, nephew. Remember that he is just a baby, a small individual without a defined personality of his own, and with a weak body because of his youth. Besides, there is simply no way that the little soul remaining inside his little body can fight you."

The ghost was hesitant while he positioned himself close to the sleeping boy. As much as he disliked doubting about his uncle, this time around he couldn't help but to wonder if this would be the answer they had been waiting for. He shook his head and flew inside the young Revenant. He had to do it. For the sake of the new life awaiting him and Vlad.

The billionaire watched as Daniel moved very slightly. The possession did not wake him up, which could be a good signal. But at the same time, there was the possibility of the soul inside him -the 'alive component', as Vlad had named it- to reject the outsider.

No, he had to put his complete faith in his nephew, as much as Riley trusted him. Vlad placed each instrument he had used inside a drawer, then put away his surgeon uniform, which was also tainted in the crimson blood.

Minutes elapsed. Daniel showed no signs of waking, nor of being disturbed by the ghost inside him, and that made the adult grow tense and nervous. Riley should have taken control and wipe away Danny's mind. He should be looking at his uncle and proclaiming his victory against the baby. But there was just heavy silence bestowed upon them.

The soul out of the boy's body, the 'exposed component' -also named by the billionaire- was calm, glancing at the laboratory. Why was there only silence? When would Daniel's eyes open? Vlad was pacing around the place, trying to calm himself down. Riley was a strong ghost, it was most likely that he would win the control. He couldn't afford to lose his cool.

"Gah!" Vlad's eyes widened in surprise and confusion when he saw Riley out of the boy's body. The ghost was glancing at his own hands in horror, but to his uncle, they seemed in good shape.

"I… I couldn't do it." He whispered.

"What?!" Vlad frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I couldn't do it…" Riley repeated his words. His eyes were glued to his own transparent form. "As soon as I set myself inside the boy, I started spreading my control over him. At first, I was sure I was going to do it… But when my negative energy got to the alive component, it fought back. I could even swear I heard it scream." He hugged himself before continuing. "It was a high-pitched yell… I felt fear and pain. Then, I was expelled…"

Vlad was incredulous. If his knowledge served him right, the Revenant's soul -fragmented in both alive and exposed components- was weaker than an average ghost; that was because the alive component had to fight against the exposed component in the same body. The soul inside the body struggled to keep the body alive; a Revenant was condemned to fight with the death and the life. His logic told him that there was no lost fights, but the reality was placed in front of his eyes.

"I… I have to ensure that our eyes aren't tricking us. I have to analyze this…" His words were barely inaudible, but he didn't check his if his nephew had paid attention.

The billionaire took out a syringe and got a blood sample from Danny's left arm. He placed it under a microscope to study it with detail. Among the red liquid, dead and alive cells flowed, both very intertwined and mixed. This confirmed the transformation. He could tell it for sure… His own blood looked like that when he inspected it over the microscope years ago. There was supposed to be no track of mistake.

Vlad suddenly snapped. "This is all wrong! The baby should not exist anymore! It should be you and I having our happy life!" He was even more infuriated at seeing Daniel sleeping so inappropriately innocent, as if he hadn't gone through any sort of pain. As if everything that had been done to him was no more than a bad nightmare.

Now under the control of his rage, Vlad picked up a scalpel with steadiness. His rational mind was as good as gone. He didn't even notice his hand lowering against the boy's face. He could only think of the baby sleeping, ignoring the pain he had caused to his nephew and himself…

He was able to recover his senses when a loud cry echoed through his ears once more. Daniel was no longer asleep because of the intense pain in his right eye, right where the scalpel had hit. The utensil had left a superficial scar over the eye, much to Vlad's luck, for he just had to press the affected spot with a wet cloth.

The man was angry at himself. He did not mind causing a new scar to Danny; the child deserved it for not acting as a mere body for his nephew. But what had him so mad was the fact that he had lost control over his emotions, thus allowing them to wipe away his rational and calm self. He could blame it on…

"Uncle… Get rid off him. Now." Vlad's thoughts were interrupted. He looked up to his nephew in confusion, whose eyes were still focused on himself. "He has only caused us troubles, and he is not going to be the best option for me. His body won't accept me, and I don't think we can change that. Just kill him and burn him down, so his ghost doesn't dare to bother us."

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement to what he was truly feeling. Riley was usually calm. He didn't care if his uncle killed a couple of animals, but he was a laid back ghost. The baby's soul must have caused him some sort of damage to be _that_ angry.

But, as much as he wished to fulfill his wish… he simply couldn't. Not because of pity of course, but because there was still a possibility to make him a perfect body. All he had to do was analyze and focus properly on the Revenant status, which he hoped would be easier to accomplish with Daniel. He could get valuable clues from him.

"Riley, I know you are angry and disappointed as much as I am. But I am pretty positive there is a glimpse of hope in this kid. If I get to understand more about a Revenant, then I can eventually change him, make him the perfect body for you." Besides, he couldn't waste the kid because he still had inherited Madeline's genes. Which might include that perfect brain of the woman.

"But uncle… You were pretty sure it would work the first time." The ghost found the courage to look at the man. "Do you really think that, as time passes, something will be different? That the kid will belong to me in the future?"

"Of course." Vlad replied with a confident smile. "He is a very young specimen I can use to understand the mystery. I will put all my effort, blood and sweat to ensure our bright future." He started searching over a closet until he found what he wanted, making Riley gasp in surprise.

"Are you going to-"

"Precisely, my dear nephew." Vlad headed over to the now calm boy. His hands were holding a black jar. "If I want to make progress faster, Daniel has to see you. For so, I am granting him…" He opened the lid of the jar and placed it by the baby. "These ghost's molecules."

A small set of glowing particles flew out of the container. They didn't last long in the air as Danny's exposed soul was quick to absorb them within itself. Vlad smirked in pride at the event; he was certain the boy could now see Riley and whatever ghost crossed his sight.

Then, he could hear something ringing. Paying close attention, he noticed the origin was his own pocket. When he took out a cellphone and looked at its screen, a frown adorned his expression.

"Great, they are up now." He growled under his breath as he attended the call.

 _'Vlad! This is an emergency! Somebody has broken inside the house and kidnapped our son! Quick, help us find Danny!'_ Vlad had to pull away the phone from his ear because Jack was yelling, being quite loud at it. The billionaire wanted nothing more than to take the very much needed rest, but he had to ensure the worried parents would never look for their son again.

"Riley." He attracted the ghost's attention. "I will be joining that idiot in his useless search. I will… make sure everything works our way. You watch over little Daniel in my absence." Then, he was gone from the place.

The instant both were left alone, Riley started encircling the baby, directing him eyes full of hate. "Why do you make things this complicate? Just look at all we have to do just to keep you with us. You are nothing more than a stupid baby! A small human that does not understand how painful it is for a ghost to watch over your family without being able to touch them! You will _never_ comprehend the loneliness a ghost has to experience!" His fists clenched tightly. He tried punching the baby, but his hand only phased through the boy.

"You _better_ cooperate in the future, otherwise I will tell uncle Vlad to make you suffer. With, our without your consent, you will be my body…"

When Riley was finally able to calm down, he slapped himself for yelling to a baby, who wasn't going to understand a word… It was extremely childish and pointless, anyways. That boy wasn't supposed to understand anything anymore, he was just supposed to be a layer of skin he could use. Danny was an innate fighter, so that could be the reason of why he hadn't been successful before.

It could have been easier for him if he had explored his abilities as a ghost -a process he had heard before, nominated as 'maturing'- but that was the very reason he had asked Vlad to aid him. It was almost impossible for a ghost to reach maturity totally… and he didn't want to stay away from his uncle. If Vlad had to break the natural cycle of life and death, then so be it. It was all for his wellbeing, and for the life together with his uncle… He could wait a little more time for that to happen.

A small smile decorated his face when the doors opened, his uncle standing right there.

"That was quick, uncle!" Riley said in content as he joined Vlad's side. "Did it work?"

The billionaire nodded. "Lets say I set priorities in their minds…" Both headed over Daniel, who had remained awake to play with his fingers. "Well, it seems this… _little badger_ is having fun with himself."

"To see him this relaxed after what happened… It's horrible."

"Oh Riley." Vlad smirked as he picked the baby in his arms, who let out a weak cry in protest. "I am sure this won't take long. You won't have to see him playing and fooling around in the future. Now have faith in your uncle, I will keep my word until the very end."

Riley could just sigh in desperation, but hope the future was better. Vlad was loyal to his words and promises; there was simply no way the man would disappoint him and change the direction of his actions… Sooner or later, both were bound to be together again.

And that little _pest_ was going to make it possible.

* * *

 ** **Aaaand this concludes the chapter! I hope you like the plot so far! Now you finally know what a Revenant is, but I didn't give all information about that right now (That wouldn't be fun, would it?) It was an attempt of creating my own specie, and I hope it doesn't confuse you.****

 **Also, apologize me if I made Danny act incoherently for his age (I have always had that trouble… Ugh, it's so annoying) or if the medical procedures aren't coherent; I am not a doctor myself, but I tried looking for information to make it at least a bit more logic… *prays that it worked***

 **I also have to try thinking on a more proper summary for this story... I really hate the one I wrote down *sighs***

 **Again, if you have any doubt (non spoily) I will clear it up. Please Rate and Review, it makes me happy! Can you do it for me, petty please…? *makes the biggest puppy eyes I can muster* Up to next time!**


End file.
